No Way Out
by Ginger
Summary: What happens when the cadets go exploring in passages under the Academy? Please rr Any criticism and well any review is greatly appreciated!


No Way Out  
  
*The characters of Cheiron, Feducious, Hercules, Iolaus, and Jason do not belong to me. The characters of Alayia, Casche, Celest, Mimma and Neila belong to their creators. This is purely for fun.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Cheiron had gathered everyone from the academy in the main dinning hall even though it was too early for lunch yet.  
  
"Hey Cheiron's letting us have lunch early, great!" Iolaus exclaimed.  
  
"Iolaus you are such a ...." Mimma began but I cut her off before she got a chance to finish  
  
"That's it Iolaus early lunch," I said reassuring the curly head young man.  
  
"Thank Zeus!" Iolaus said then looking a little confused when everyone started laughing.  
  
"All right Cadets you may be wondering why you were all called here today," Cheiron began "I was informed earlier that a major snowstorm is coming our way. No one is allowed to leave the Academy. It has already started snowing"  
  
"What's snow?" Hercules asked.  
  
"You don't know what snow is? What did you grow up in a cave?" I asked wondering how in Hades he didn't know what snow was.  
  
"Ok weather girl enlighten me," he teased back.  
  
"Well, snow is just like rain, except it falls in the solid, frozen form. It happens when it's colder outside. And it accumulates on the ground too." I replied a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why don't we just go see it? Cheiron said the snow has already started falling," Alayia suggested.   
  
We all grabbed our cloaks and filed outside to see how much snow had appeared. There was already snow covering the whole ground when we got there and was falling in big flakes.  
  
"Its beautiful," Casche said right before being hit in the back of the head with a snow ball.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Dracus standing near the doorway grinning widely.  
  
"Oh that's it your going to get it now!" she yelled chasing after my older brother.  
  
"Good thing he didn't hit me or he'd really be in trouble," Iolaus said  
  
"Same for me," Hercules added slapping hands with Iolaus right before they both got hit with snowballs from Mimma, Alayia and Celest.  
  
All of them we're running around throwing each other into the snow and hurling snow balls at one another as I stood watching unsuspectingly. Then suddenly I was hit with an onslaught of snowballs and that knocked me over. I looked up to see Alayia, Casche, Celest, Hercules, Iolaus and Mimma all laughing hysterically after their attack on me. "Very funny guys I'll get you for this!" I shouted joining in the fray all while the snow kept falling harder and harder. I had managed to get out of the way of all snowballs for a while until I was tackled from behind. They leaned over me on the ground and I flipped over to face my attacker. I noticed all the others had stopped to stare. The future king of Corinth was staring down upon me grinning. That is till he realized I wasn't someone he knew.   
  
"I'm so sorry miss. You had your hood on and I didn't realize I didn't know you," he stammered reaching out his hand to help me up.  
  
"Its quite alright. No harm done. I'm Ashley its a pleasure to meet you my prince," I said bowing to my highness.  
  
"Please call me Jason," he said smiling but his smile soon disappeared when he was hit in the face with the snow ball I just made.   
  
The fighting with everyone ensued along with the laughing. Iolaus had gotten creamed by basically everyone and had just made a gigantic snowball and was getting ready to throw it at Hercules. Hercules saw it coming though and ducked, but it hit someone else instead.  
  
"What is going on here?" Feducious shouted wiping the snow off his frowning face. "That's it all of you inside right now! We all filed in, heads low into a small room. "That's it. All of you in this room now. You will all stay here and try not to cause trouble" he said closing the door behind him.  
  
Celest quickly went to the door before announcing, "UUMM guys, the doors locked!"  
  
"But I'm afraid of confined spaces!" Iolaus shouted.  
  
"Oh Iolaus you are no such thing!" Jason retorted  
  
"Ok so what if I'm not I still don't like the sounds of this," Iolaus cried.  
  
"Don't worry guys it won't be that bad," came a voice from the other side of the room. The nine cadets turned to see Neila grinning from across the room.  
  
"Hey sis. All right, spill it, what was your crime?" Hercules teased.  
  
"I got hungry so I was trying to steal some extra food from the kitchen. Fiddle face caught me. But completely forgot about the fact that he was trying to get his own snack!" Neila explained.   
  
"That's my girl," Iolaus exclaimed.  
  
"What about you guys, what are you serving time for?"  
  
"We we're having a snowball fight and Iolaus hit Feducious in the face with a snowball. So now we're all stuck in here," I told my new aunt.  
  
"Yeah but it was worth it. Did you guys see the look on his face?" Jason added as the rest of us laughed with him.  
  
"So what shall we do in here till they let us out?" Alayia asked.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to make myself comfortable," Mimma said before sitting down on a chair and stretching out her long legs.  
  
"Good idea. Who knows how long we're going to be stuck in here," I said agreeing with Mimma and taking a seat behind her.  
  
Jason plopped in a seat next  
  
After a long silence a loud roaring was heard. "What was that?" Celest asked surprised.  
  
"Sorry but I'm hungry," Iolaus said coming to his defense. Everyone burst out laughing thinking "Only Iolaus"  
  
"All right guys what can we do to keep us busy. I'm getting kind of bored," Casche said while trying to think of an idea.  
  
"I know I'm getting really bored," I added.  
  
"There is only one door right?" Neila asked with a mischievous grin that made the others worry.  
  
"Just what did you have in mind Neila?" Jason asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know if it's true or not but I remember hearing stories about hidden passageways throughout the Academy. Ones even the gods couldn't find"  
  
"I've heard those stories too," Dracus said getting into it.  
  
"Ok why don't we all spread out and look for them," Hercules said. So we all went off in different directions looking for anything that might help us. It had been about five minutes and mostly everyone had given up until Alayia shouted, "Guys come here I think I found something,"  
  
She moved one of the desks over and an outline could be seen in the floor. Mimma then used her powers to remove the cover. The ten of us all peered into the hole when suddenly a light appeared that surprised all of us, well except one. It was Celest...goddesses have all the cool powers. She gave us all torches and Jason was the first to jump through the hole, and landed about seven feet below. He then helped me into the hole. My new uncle jumped down after me and helped Mimma and Celest down. My brother followed them helping Casche and Alayia done and finally Iolaus jumped before helping Neila.  
  
"Which way should we go?" Alayia asked. Where we landed there were four different pathways to choose from. Hercules was the first to speak.  
  
"Me and Mimma will take this path over here. Iolaus, Neila and Casche take the one on the right. Celest, Alayia, and Dracus take the one on the left. Jason and Ash can take the up over there. We'll meet back here in a little while"  
  
"All right, boss," Iolaus said saluting him and everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok, well see you guys soon and be careful," Jason said as we all turned heading into the unknown.  
  
*LETS SEE WHATS DOWN PASSAGE # 1!  
  
Iolaus, Casche and Neila headed off to the right down their designated path. It was dark, but their torches allowed them to see. After walking in silence for what seemed forever Neila was the first to speak, "Where do you think this path leads?"  
  
"I don't think it is going to lead us anywhere," Casche answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Iolaus questioned.  
  
"Well, I think they were just devised so that we could hide out in them if the need be. And There are so many winds and turns that the intruders wouldn't know where they were going," she explained.  
  
"I hope there's some sort of buried treasure at the end," Iolaus exclaimed.  
  
"And what we just show up and take it? Simple as that? I don't think so!" Neila added laughing at Iolaus' gullibility.  
  
Suddenly the passage began to shake and the cadets had to grab the walls for support, but they all dropped their torches and the world around them went black.  
  
*LETS SEE WHATS DOWN PASSAGE #2!  
  
Dracus, Celest and Alayia had been wandering around unable to find anything of interest to them.   
  
"We should have just stayed above. At least there I wouldn't have to walk so much and my feet wouldn't be hurting," Dracus complained.  
  
"Agh quit your bellyaching," Alayia teased as he received playful punches from both Celest and her.  
  
"Ouch! Don't hit so hard"  
  
"HAHA yeah girl!" Celest exclaimed as her and Alayia slapped hands.  
  
Suddenly the walls began to shake and the three cadets had to huddle against the wall to keep from stones hitting them.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"It couldn't be Iolaus' stomach...could it?" Celest teased,  
  
"This is no time for jokes. Whatever it was, we're not safe down here. Lets start heading back"  
  
"Good idea D" Alayia agreed as the three began to back track.  
  
*LETS SEE WHATS DOWN PASSAGE #3!  
  
Mimma and Hercules were curiously feeling the walls for anymore secret passageways. "Herc, I don't think we're going to find anything. It's hopeless," Mimma said throwing up her arms and then seating herself on the floor.  
  
Hercules walked over and sat down beside the young sorceress. "I think there is something down here. I don't know what yet, but I don't think its something good"  
  
Hercules had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before the world around them began to shake. "Hercules what's going on?" Mimma asked, her voice tense.  
  
"Don't worry. We're going to get out of here now!" He shouted over the rumble, grabbed her hand, and the two began heading back to where their adventure had began.  
  
*LETS SEE WHATS DOWN PASSAGE #4!  
  
While the other cadets were getting bored with the adventure, Jason and I were just beginning to get to learn about each other. This was Jason's first time back to the Academy in a while. He knew Dracus had a sister but didn't know anything about me. I was enjoying her time with the king-to-be, there was something about his eyes that told me I could trust him.  
  
"What's this?" I asked as I traced my fingers along a writing engraved wall.   
  
Jason put his torch closer before speaking, "I think it's Latin, but I don't remember a lot of Latin"  
  
"I can speak..." I began before the ground began to shake. The force threw me and my new friend to the ground in opposite directions, both dropping our torches.  
  
"Ash are you all right?" Jason asked concerned after a long silence after the trembling ground stopped.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken how about you?"  
  
"Yeah Yeah, now what are we going to do? I can't see a thing," Jason explained.  
  
"No need to worry," I said before concentrating on using my lightning to light the torch. "Wow I've never been able to do that before but I'm glad it worked. Don't drop that one though I don't think I can do it again. Let's head back and find the others," I suggested reaching a hand out to help Jason to his feet and handing him to torch before we began to head back.  
  
PASSAGE # 1  
  
Suddenly the passage began to shake and the cadets had to grab the walls for support, but they all dropped their torches and the world around them went black.  
  
"Neila? Iolaus? Where are you guys?" Casche asked hoping they were near by.  
  
"I'm over here," Neila said.  
  
"That'd be a lot of help if I knew were "here" was! I can't see a thing in here now what are we going to do we'll never get back now....agh!" Casche screamed suddenly when something grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey call down its only me," Neila said reassuringly.  
  
"How'd you find me?"  
  
"I followed your voice," Neila answered.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Casche chuckled. "Now where's Iolie gone off to?"  
  
"No idea but this should help us be able to see," Neila said before lighting their former torch with one of her bolts.   
  
"Where'd Iolaus go?" Casche asked before both girls screamed when they were suddenly grabbed from behind.  
  
PASSAGE #2 & #3  
  
Dracus, Alayia and Celest were in one passageway and Mimma and Herc were in another. Both groups we're heading towards where their adventure had all started when suddenly they heard a loud scream but couldn't determine where it had come from. The five cadets broke into a run so that they could help whoever was now in danger.  
  
PASSAGE #4  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked Jason as I reached a hand out to help him to his feet. I had gotten up immediately but he was still on the cold ground.  
  
"Ah yeah I just got the wind knocked out of me," he answered as he grabbed my hand and took the torch from me. We began to head back to the entrance way while trying to think what it could have been.  
  
"Think it was an earthquake?" Jason suggested hoping that it wasn't anything worse.  
  
"We can only hope. But somehow I have feeling something created the shaking," I said a little worried I could not shake that sinking feeling in my stomach.  
  
Suddenly a loud scream was heard that scared the both of us so we both began to run towards our designated meeting area.  
  
PASSAGE#1  
  
Iolaus could not control his laughter, that was until Neila and Casche both punched him hard on the arms for scaring them like that. "Where were you hiding when you grabbed us?" Neila asked but neither she now Casche could be mad at him.  
  
"Just around the corner," Iolaus answered as the three began walking back to where they were before. Once they got there, their seven friends were all talking hurriedly.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Hercules asked rushing up to his sister and his other two friends.  
  
"Yeah were fine how about you guys?" Iolaus asked.  
  
"Yeah we're all fine but we don't know where that scream came from," Alayia answered.  
  
"Oh whoops! Sorry if we scared you but that was us," Neila confessed.  
  
"Yeah Iolaus scared us so we screamed," Casche added.  
  
"You scared us all half to death!" Celest said, "We should get out of here.....now"  
  
"All right, Dracus will you give me a boost?" Mimma asked my brother eager to get back into the Academy.  
  
"Sure, where's the passage?" Alayia asked.  
  
I walked over to where the passage was before I spoke "It was right over here. Ooh no! No, this can't be happening. We have a problem guys.......the passage is closed"  
  
"What do you mean its shut? It can't be shut!" Mimma exclaimed. She tried blasting it but nothing happened. As did Neila with her lightning bolts.   
  
"Let me try," Celest said before trying to use her powers to get them out. Something powerful was keeping them locked inside and the cadets had no idea what.  
  
"It can and it is," Casche exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Zeus!" Alayia said worriedly. "What are we going to do now?"   
  
"All right there must be another way to get out of here. I mean the people who built these probably thought of being accidentally locked in......right?" Celest asked anxiously.   
  
"I say we explore the paths somewhere maybe there is some secret way to get out," Mimma suggested. "We'll stay in the same groups but go down different passages so we can see if we can find something someone else missed."  
  
Everyone agreed before heading off down different passages........  
  
PASSAGE # 1  
  
Mimma and Hercules took the path to the right and began traveling down it. Hercules was nervous but didn't say anything to Mimma about it.  
  
"Hey Herc. It's ok I'm scared too. I have the same bad feeling that the passage above is the only way out. I don't think that's the worst of our troubles though," the young Sorceress said. Hercules had completely forgotten she could read people's thoughts.   
  
"I guess I've just been in one bad situation too many. I'm worried someone's going to get hurt," Herc confessed.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. All I can say is that before we went down a voice inside of me told me not to go but I ignored it. Why did I ignore it?" Hercules asked before leaning against one of the walls, obviously mad at himself. "If I just listened to it we wouldn't be in this mess"  
  
"Herc, calm down do you honestly think anyone would have listened?" Mimma sad reassuringly placing her hand on his arm. "Even if you stayed we would have all still gone and you know that. Let's just concentrate on getting out of here."   
  
"I don't mean to sound so down its just so many of my loving relatives have tried to hurt me and all of you guys because they don't like me. I don't want anyone to get hurt who doesn't have to"  
  
"I know its amazing none of you knew each other but a lot of our friends are related somehow. I mean you and Neila found each other and now look how close your bond with each other is. Celest and Ashley are half-sisters and they seem to have grown closer. I know Ashley had always wanted a sister too. Plus her and Dracus have gotten a lot closer since they found out about her. Plus you and Neila are Celest and Ashley's aunt and uncle. No matter how many relatives you have that don't like you, don't forget all the ones that do love you that you have."  
  
"Thanks Mimma I knew that they do. But it's just one of those things you hope your not imagining. Come on lets find a way out of here quick"  
  
Mimma paused a second before saying, "Don't worry I think the most dangerous thing that will happen is if we have to stay down here to long and can't find Iolaus some food"   
  
The pair shared a laugh before continuing down the corridor. They finally saw light shining near the end of the hall. Mimma rushed ahead hoping it was the outside but when she got their what she saw scared her more than anything she could have ever dreamed.  
  
PASSAGE # 2  
  
Iolaus, Neila, and Casche all decided that they should venture through the path that was to their right. As usual, Iolaus was blabbering on about something or other. Only Neila and Casche we're busy doing what they were supposed to do.   
  
"Yo Iolie! You want to help us out a bit and look for something to help us instead of talking our ears off!" Casche exclaimed between giggles.  
  
"What you didn't like my jokes?" Iolaus asked trying to look offended. It didn't work.  
  
"Iolaus I'm getting sort of tired of knock-knock jokes!"  
  
"I second that!" Neila added.  
  
"You know you girls love em!"  
  
"Yeah almost as much as Feducious' classes!" Casche joked.  
  
The group continued down the hall, Iolaus finally pitching in with some of the searching after Casche scolded him. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel and the cadets rushed forward before immediately wishing they hadn't.  
  
PASSAGE # 3  
  
Alayia, Dracus, and Celest had taken the path behind them and we're having no luck finding anything that could help them.   
  
"Hey guys come here," my half-sister, Celest, called as she traced her long fingers along the same engraved letters I had earlier.  
  
"What's it say?" Dracus asked.  
  
"It's in some weird language" Alayia exclaimed.  
  
"I recognize it as Latin but I have no clue what it says," Celest added. "I only know it's a warning of some sort"  
  
"How can you tell?" Alayia asked curiously. Before she began to continue down the path  
  
"Well, there is dried blood right over here. Alayia what's wrong?" Celest asked her friend who was down the path staring dazedly into what looked like a bright room. Her and Iolaus walked over to their friend and what they saw made their blood freeze.  
  
PASSAGE # 4  
  
Jason and I took the path straight ahead and continued down it looking for anything that could help us. Just when I was about to give up hope Jason called me over t his side of the corridor.  
  
"Is this the same language as the carvings you saw before?" he asked pulling me over to him.  
  
"Yeah. Let me think for a second what it says though," I said as Jason walked down the halls a bit, towards a light that he saw. "All right I figured it out! It says 'You have come this far, if you want to live you will go back, the creature cannot be defeated.' Jason I think we should turn around and warn the others this doesn't sound good. The 'creature' probably caused the shaking." I turned just in time to see Jason enter another room, immediately a large claw swatted at the unsuspecting prince throwing him, while from where I was all I could so was watch.  
  
All the paths had emptied into the same large room. There all the cadets stood in shock staring at the evil looking creature. It was somewhat resembled a dragon but only ten times uglier. Actually it resembled four dragons all in one. The creature had 4 heads, four tails, eight legs and eight arms. The scales were blood red and looked harder than scales. One head was staring at each passage and apparently one couldn't wait for a victim. Suddenly all four passages were closed off by some sort of door. They were trapped.   
  
Jason lay unmoving in a corner between our passage and the one Hercules and Mimma had emerged from. I was thinking of how I could get to Jason without the creature attacking me too. Mimma, reading my thoughts, said, "Ashley don't move. If you try to get to him the creature will probably go after you too. We need all the help we can get. We'll tend to him after"  
  
I reluctantly agreed because I also knew she was right. Casche, Neila, and Iolaus were on my left had the same shocked expressions as the rest of us. I couldn't see through the beast but I figured that Alayia, Celest, and Dracus were on the other side.   
  
"How are we going to get out of this one?" Iolaus asked worriedly.  
  
"Kill it and get it to open these doors?" Celest suggested.  
  
"Why don't we all run around. One head will probably try and go one way while another will want to go another. We'll confuse it then go in for the kill" Alayia devised.  
  
"Good idea. Let's go!" Hercules commanded.  
  
Immediately Neila, Celest, Mimma and I sent energy bolts at four different heads but it only made the creature roar at being bothered. Each head was then hit with rocks thrown by Alayia, Casche, Iolaus, Herc and Dracus. This only made it angrier. It roared louder. The creature attempted to do to me what he had done to Jason but I dropped to the ground under his reach. All the cadets were doing anything they could to get the evil thing mad and it seemed to be working.  
  
"Guys this isn't working as well as we thought it was going to," Celest said between bolts.  
  
"Does anyone else have any ideas?" Casche asked.  
  
The cadets could only shake their heads. They had to think of something and they had to soon. I was getting more worried that Jason hadn't stirred yet but I had to concentrate on the creature. We all did. The creature roared again. This time was louder than any of the previous ones. The ground shook and sent all the cadets sprawling on the hard stone floor.   
  
"Well at least now we know what caused the floor to shake," Hercules said all though it did nothing to lighten the mood as he had hoped.  
  
I landed on my stomach facing in Jason's direction. I lifted my head up only to see Jason begin to stir. If he got up the creature would surely knock him farther and harder than before. To my dismay the creature also noticed the young prince waking up. Jason had just stood up, his back to the creature. It was obviously hard for him to stand. I moved like lightning running towards my new friend I tackled him to the ground just before the creatures large hand swooped over where he had just been standing. He groaned in pain and I rolled off him to see what was wrong with him. He mumbled a thank you between his clenched teeth as he tried to ease his pain. I still didn't know what he injured though.   
  
"Watch out! " Celest shouted as the creature's arms, well two of them anyway, moved towards us. I stood, quickly taking my dagger from my boot and hurling it towards the creature. It stuck him in the stomach, but caused little pain. One of the heads growled longer than the previous time and before our very eyes the one evil creature had now split into four. And one was coming straight for us. I stood there unarmed trying to protect the future king but I had no idea what I could do. At this point the three other monsters we're heading towards the other small groups of cadets and they were all doing their best to hold the creatures off. Luckily the creatures weren't very tall but made up for it in other areas we would soon find out.  
  
To my right, Mimma had put her staff together and was defending herself against the creature. Her white staff connected solidly with the creature's black beady eyes. Surprisingly the creature didn't flinch. Hercules punched the monster and managed to block some of its advances. Fortunately when the creature turned into four it had lost some of its strength. Although that didn't mean it seemed to become any more vulnerable.  
  
To the left, Iolaus, Neila, and Casche we're having the same problems. Neila's lightning bolts we're doing very little. No matter how many she fired at the dark skinned creature, it was still as if he didn't feel them. For all we knew, it probably didn't. Iolaus, one of the few who brought a sword, was trying his best to defend himself. Yet his sword had yet to touch skin. Casche's physical attack did not deter the creature's mission either. She had grabbed her deer-hide-handled daggers out of her boots but the creature barely even noticed.   
  
Dracus, Celest and Alayia we're continuing in the same way as the three cadets to their left, but unfortunately with the same result. Dracus also had sword in hand as the guys never let go of their precious swords. Celest was brushing some of her ringlets away from her face before sending more energy blasts at the beast. You could see the hate in Alayia's icy blue eyes as she attacked the creature. All the cadet's were desperately trying to fend off their attackers. Though nothing seemed to be working.  
  
The beast after Jason and I was slowly sizing us up. Jason was so weak he could not sit up. I didn't have time to check him over for I feared if I turned my back to the creature that would be the end. My dagger was still sticking out of his side so I was rendered weapon less. Thinking quickly I spoke to Jason without turning around, "You brought your sword right?"  
  
"Yeah," he spoke back, the pain in his voice obvious.  
  
As quickly as possible I turned, still keeping a careful watch on the creature and grabbed his sword from it's hilt. Jason was obviously surprised and I knew it. "You didn't think I'd let you fight this thing in your condition did you?" I asked not expecting an answer back. Now all I had to do was try and kill this beast. A task I knew was easier said than soon as my fellow cadets hadn't been able to accomplish this yet.  
  
ELSEWHERE IN THE ACADEMY  
  
"This stupid door won't open. I only locked it so they wouldn't leave and now it won't open," Feducious yelled while pounding his fists against the wall.  
  
"Having a problem sir," a gray-haired man asked Feducious.  
  
"Oron, good you need to get this door open. I locked some cadets in there and it's all quiet now......to quiet, especially for them"  
  
The old man walked away and came back with a skeleton key that immediately opened the door. Feducious rushed in, only to find the room empty. The old man's mouth dropped when he realized what happened. "Oh No! They found it. That's the only thing that would have happened," Oron exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about," Feducious demanded.  
  
"The passage," Oron said, and walked over to the corner the cadets had been at only hours earlier. He opened it and peered inside. "They must have gone down here. Quickly they are all in grave danger"  
  
"Now explain this to my this very instant. Your a janitor here how did you get involved in these underground tunnels," Feducious asked as he slowly lowered his round body into the tunnel.   
  
"I'll explain all later right now we have to free them," Oron said as they heard angry growls coming from down the hallways.  
  
************************************************************************  
"I don't think any of this is working. It's only getting the creature madder," Hercules said, worry in his voice. The young blonde ducked one of the monsters advances before punching him in the jaw.  
  
"We don't really have any other options," Iolaus added gravely, as he pushed away a long blonde curl.  
  
Mimma stepped back, but something tripped her. The young sorceress looked to see what she had fallen over and saw a long, thin, white object, which caused her to scream loudly. Her scream caught the attention of the cadets who we're all busy trying to defend themselves.   
  
"Are you all right Mimma?" Casche asked concerned.   
  
"Uh Yeah I was just scared by all the bones. I guess I hadn't noticed them before," Mimma said still looking at the bones before she regained her senses and went to continue to help Hercules fight.  
  
"We definitely need to figure out a plan, and soon," Celest said in between blasting energy bolts at the creature. One hit him square between the eyes but it only caused the monster to shake his head.  
  
The creature near me had decided he was through just looking. I could tell by the look in its black eyes that it wanted a taste of me and I was going to give it to him. Only not the kind of taste it wanted. I had managed to block the creatures' advances with the sword I had taken from Jason. I decided to stop being on the defensive and lunged the sword at my attacker, who just blocked it away with his paw. I remembered something Hercules had done in training and swung my sword at the monster, it blocked it but then I kicked it hard in the face. The creature didn't even flinch.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shouldn't we have gotten Cheiron?" A scared Feducious asked. The two older men we're now walking rapidly down the corridors the cadets had walked through not so long before.   
  
"A horse couldn't fit down that passage," Oron stated. He placed his hand on the hilt that held his sword. He thanked Zeus he had remembered to take it when Feducious had asked for his help. After all, janitors didn't usually carry around swords while working; he looked at Feducious sadly before saying, "I only hope we make it in time."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys I got an idea!" Alayia said excitedly "Why don't we switch up beasts. The energy bolts are the most powerful so Neila, Celest and Mimma can all shoot them at the same creature".  
  
"You're brilliant!" Neila exclaimed before switching places with Neila and Dracus did the same with Mimma.   
  
The three girls all looked at each other and fired their bolts at the same time to the same place on the creature. All the cadets were tired from fighting for so long but they managed to pull all the strength they could find. The creature growled in pain as it slowly began to shrink until it finally disappeared. Across the room, I was still fighting with one of the creatures that were left. After a few moments it knocked Jason's sword out of my hand and knocked my legs out from under me with it's long tail. I landed hard on my back and looked up into those evil eyes. The creature leaned in over me. I was frozen in fear. There was no way out of this. The monster's hot breath caused goose bumps to pop up all over my body. Seeing this, Celest, Mimma and Neila wasted no time before sending energy bolts into the monsters back. The creature did nothing but turn its head and start growling. As it did the other joined it. To everyone's surprise the growling was replaced by evil laughter as the creatures all began to shrink. Standing there, where the creatures had been seconds ago, we're three identical men. They were taller than Hercules, but had a better build. Its black hair was cut short and its eyes we're the same evil eyes the monsters had. Each man was dressed in all black and now all were armed with swords. Each looked at its prey before they all began to speak separately.  
  
"No place to go now do we my dear," the one that hovered over me said. His black eyes peering at me.  
  
"Go ahead and try to shoot lightning bolts at us now," the one closer to Dracus and Hercules spoke.  
  
"Well I guess this is what father decided to feed us as lunch," the third one said. All of them had identical voices.   
  
The man still stood over me sword in hand. His feet held my hips tightly and I thought he was grinning at me as he prepared to stab me with his sword. The other former creatures had shot lightning bolts at the 3 groups of cadets and all had to drop to the ground in order to duck. I waited to the sword to come down up me but suddenly the man was tackled from the side and he dropped his sword, only inches from my head. It was Jason. He had tackled him and the two we're now wrestling on the ground. I sat up and placed the man's sword in the straps on my back where my sword was usually held in place. I crawled over to where Jason's sword had been tossed before a picked it up. I turned around only to see the man kick Jason and send him flying back into a wall. He lay there, conscious but in pain and I shot him a look telling him not to move and the crowned prince nodded.  
  
The man's evil laughter once again filled the room and a new sword reappeared in the man's hands. He must've been some sort of sorcerer or something, but the man didn't know that I held his first sword on my back. Our swords clashed as he still laughed at me. Mocking me. Trying to get me to lose my composure over his laughter. Unfortunately, it was working.   
  
These men we're unusually strong but Dracus and Hercules we're doing a good job fighting it off. Casche, Alayia, and Iolaus we're doing good work with the other. Neila, Celest and Mimma we're trying to blast open a door once they realized both groups had the men under control.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked as our faces came closer together than ever before and I noticed how handsome this man was. Except for the eyes. They we're pure evil. With his lose hand he pushed my face away as he moved out of the way of my kick.  
  
"You, my dear, can call me Noro," he sneered at me as he knocked my sword out of my hand. "Uh No your unarmed! Too bad!"   
  
"Not quite," I said as I reached over my shoulder and grabbed the sword that had been his. He was stunned and I kicked the sword out of his hand. He only waved his other hand and caused my sword to disappear. I had forgotten he made a sword appear out of thin air and certainly could make it disappear.   
  
In other parts of the room, the men we're stuck with swords and disappeared as the creature before did. Suddenly, the walls began to shake again and the cadets had to hold the walls to stay balanced. I was no where near a wall so the shaking knocked me down. My attacker had managed to stay standing through this and kicked me harshly in the ribs. The shaking stopped but I couldn't see what had happened. The other cadets had seen the doors open and Feducious and an older man, whom some recognized as the janitor rush though from the hallways farthest from where I was. Noro was not paying attention to the surroundings either, only to his prey. I was not aware of anything around me, all I could see was the dark stone floor. All I could hear was the evil laughing until suddenly the laughter stopped. I looked up to see Noro clutching his stomach, a sword through it. He did not disappear like the others. The older man released the sword that killed Noro and caught him before he fell to the floor.   
  
The janitor was crying as he turned to the fallen man and only whispered, "I'm sorry my son."   
  
I wanted to thank the man but figured it was best to leave him with his son. I was closest to Jason and reached him quickly. "You saved my life," I said slowly helping him off the ground.  
  
"You would have done the same," he replied slowly smiling as he leaned on me for support.   
  
Feducious had already started reprimanding the other cadets when Jason and I approached. Hercules and Dracus rushed over to help him and I loved out of the way figuring they could support him better.  
  
"Can't this wait till we get out of here?" Mimma asked Feducious silently praying he would agree. She was more than willing to get out of this place.   
  
"I must speak to Oron first," Fiddle Face replied back. At this time Oron had his son in his arms and was slowly walking towards the group. I noticed my dagger on the ground and placed it back into my boot where it belonged.   
  
"I think it's best the man has time to grieve before being interrogated," Alayia suggested and Feducious nodded as we made our way out of the large chamber.  
  
Iolaus came up behind Neila and Casche and placed his arms around our backs. "Well ladies, I'm definitely glad to be getting out of here," he said grinning.  
  
"Definitely," the two girls said in unison.   
  
Celest had come up from behind me and hugged me, causing me to jump. "Don't worry sis, we're out of there now no need to worry. I never thought I'd say this but I'll be glad to get back to the Academy"  
  
"Oh I definitely know how you feel!" I agreed.  
  
The group walked back silently to the entrance, which was left open this time. Feducious led the group, no doubt thinking of ways to punish the cadets, followed by Alayia and Mimma walking side by side. Dracus and Hercules we're supporting Jason behind them who said he could walk but after seeing the dark purple bruises that had already formed on his chest, Hercules would not let it happen. He knew that Jason was very weak and didn't want to risk him falling, causing further injury. I walked behind the three men with my half-sister. I knew Jason would be all right but I couldn't help but worry, just like everyone else. Following us were Iolaus, Casche and Neila who kept glancing at a crying Oron to make sure he was all right. The janitor was carrying his son's body. It was one of the saddest things the cadets had ever seen. When the group reached the room where their adventure began, Cheiron was waiting for them, arms crossed over his chest.   
  
"Dracus, Hercules, help Jason to the infirmary," he said sternly. "The rest of you go to bed. The sun will be rising soon. Everything will be explained tomorrow. After breakfast none of you are to leave the mess hall."   
  
We all nodded and dispersed, none of us had realized just how tired we were until we reached our dorms. I walked towards the girls' dorms with Alayia, Casche, Celest, Mimma and Neila, all of us taking turns yawning. We said our goodnights and turned in knowing we wouldn't have much time to sleep before breakfast. I out on my sleepwear, a long sleeved tunic that barely went mid-thigh, but could not fall asleep. I quietly left my room and headed towards the infirmary. Hercules was waiting outside when I got there. "How's he doing?" I asked my uncle.  
  
"He has three broken ribs but that's it. He was dizzy and weak so I was worried he had a head injury but Cheiron said that was probably from the broken ribs," he said but I could still see the worry on his face. "Cheiron told Dracus and me to go the bed but I couldn't sleep. I gather you couldn't either," he added just noticing I was dressed in my pajamas and bare feet.   
  
"Cheiron left why don't we go in now," I said trying to hide my embarrassment as I forgot about my clothing, or lack there of.  
  
Hercules pushed the door open and we walked into the dimly lit room where Jason was propped up in bed.  
  
"Hey Jase you awake?" Hercules whispered, not wanting to wake him if he wasn't.  
  
"Yeah. What are you two doing here?" He asked looking us both up in down and noticing I was in my sleepwear.  
  
"We were worried about you and couldn't sleep," I said thanking Zeus it was dark so he couldn't see me turning red.   
  
"I'm glad to see you're doing good Jase, but I think I'm going to bed. I'm beat," Hercules said before he retreated out of the room.  
  
"Do you want me to go as well?"  
  
"No, stay. I don't like being alone in here."   
  
I pulled up a chair next to his bed and rested my head against the side of his bed. "I'm glad to be out of there," I said.  
  
"I know it was so dark. I was petrified. Even before we went into the chamber. Listen I just want to tell you that........." was all I heard before I finally realized I really was tired as I fell asleep while poor Jason was still talking to me. I woke up to a gentle poking on my arm and looked up to see Jason looking at me. "You should go back to your dorm. Cheiron is going to be here soon and the girls will be waking you up soon so you really should be where you are supposed to be" I was too sleepy to reply and only smiled as I trudged out of the door. I collapsed on my bed without taking the blankets down. After what seemed like two seconds, Alayia came to tell me to get ready to go to breakfast.   
  
"Come on Ash it's time to get up now," she said cheerily from outside my door.  
  
I somehow willed my body to get out of bed and got dressed into my usual black leather boots and skirt and gray leather halter. Neila, Mimma, Celest, Casche and Alayia joined me outside. "So did everyone sleep well?" Celest asked before letting out a long yawn.  
  
"Even though it was short I don't think I've ever had a more deep sleep," Neila replied.  
  
"Yeah I agree with you on that one," Mimma added as we headed off towards breakfast.  
  
When we got there, Iolaus, Hercules and Dracus we're already sitting down. We got our food and headed over to join them.  
  
"Enjoying your food boys?" Casche asked. They had been so busy stuffing their faces that they hadn't noticed us approach or sit down.  
  
"I'm starving!" Iolaus managed to say between inhaling some of his food.  
  
"You're always starving Iolaus," Herc commented.   
  
"I'm a growing boy! I need my energy," Iolaus defended.  
  
"You may be growing but which way?" Hercules asked his best friend. Iolaus mumbled something back but no one could understand him with all the food in his mouth.  
  
After all the rest of the cadets left Cheiron and Oron came over to where we were. Feducious, who helped a still weak Jason to a chair next to Iolaus, followed them. Cheiron was the first to speak, "I know your all confused about the events from yesterday, as am I. Oron has agreed to explain everything now to clear up anything and hopefully allow you children to move on from this experience"  
  
"There is no real place to start," the older man began. "My wife and I had a beautiful son, and the gods favored him. He was strong and handsome and extremely smart. He was also a sorcerer and a powerful one at that. One day though, he was lost in the woods and he came across one of Hera's temples. It was raining and dark so he took shelter in there. He thought it was the temple of Artemis though and talked badly about Hera. She was so outraged that she placed a curse upon our son. He became an ugly monster, like that of which you saw earlier. His sorcerer powers allowed him to multiply himself if he wanted and make anything appear or disappear. If Noro wasn't fed then he would turn into this beast. He had to be fed meat that was still on the bones. I would hunt everyday so that he would not turn. Although he could turn into human form if not fed, but was still evil inside. I knew about the secret passageways under the Academy and hid him there. One day, after he was fed he told me how to make a spell so that he was trapped in that chamber and that only the two of us could open or shut the four doors. He didn't want to be a monster. He was so ashamed of himself. But he couldn't help being this monster and the short times he was normal he was so remorseful. I didn't think anyone knew about the secret passageways. I thought you we're all safe" the man spoke looking at the group. We had seen him grow even older in this short time he told him tragic story. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said before placing his head in his hands and crying as they had seen him do the night before. No one knew what to do. Everyone felt sorry for the man, and for even Noro.  
  
Jason, the only one really hurt by the creature was the first to speak. "It's ok Oron. It's not your fault. It's not Noro's fault either. You're son is at peace now. He knows that he will no longer hurt anyone" 


End file.
